


Cats

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment, Cats, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Pets, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt based off of: "I know you really love cats, man, but we're only allowed 2 pets in the apartment and there are 10." AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing I did and idk i just felt like writing based off of some prompts because i've had 0 inspiration lately

Dean knew letting Castiel go adopt a cat was a horrible idea but after buying their first apartment, he had to admit adopting a pet would kind of complete the semi-empty apartment.

 

But, then again, it was a cat. A selfish, hairy, little beast that used the bathroom in a box. The whole thing seemed like a pain to have but hearing Castiel’s constant begging day in and day out, Dean couldn’t say no.

 

However, Dean was not prepared for what he saw when he walked into the shared apartment.

 

There was 10 cats. 10 cats just walking through the living room, walking across the sofa, on the window sill… They were everywhere.

 

“Close the door, Whiskers seems like he wants to run!” Dean heard Castiel yell from the kitchen. He was still in shock but slowly managed to close the door and let himself walk into his cat infested home.

 

“Cas! What the hell?” Dean stomped his way into the kitchen. The cats scattered behind the couch as he marched through the apartment.

 

“Do you not like them?” Castiel asked as he stood, scooping cat food into little cat bowls. One cat sat on the kitchen table. It eyed Dean closely as he moved closer to Castiel.

 

“No they’re fine it’s just…I know you really love cats, man, but we’re only allowed 2 pets in the apartment and there are 10.” Dean chuckled and watched Castiel continue scooping out the perfect amount of food for each cat. He had to admit he admired how much Castiel already cared for the felines.

 

“Yes, I know, but I saw all these cats at the pet store and they seemed so lonely.” Castiel spoke softly as he finished scooping the last amount of food. He set them all in a line and watched as the cat from the table dashed to one of the bowls. Castiel placed the food bag next to the fridge and went to filling a larger food bowl with water for all the cats to share.

 

“We could get kicked out for this.” dean sighed and leaned against the counter, next to the wink, watching Castiel fill the bowl.

 

Castiel frowned. “No one will find out.”

 

Dean groaned. “There’s so many of them though!”

 

Castiel placed the water bowl at the end of the row of food bowls that lined the floor. All the cats had finally settled into the kitchen to eat, despite being scared by Dean’s stomping earlier.

 

“They just needed a home.” Castiel’s eyes grew sad as he stood in front of Dean. The little pout and confused look he had going on was really getting to Dean. Dean glanced behind Castiel and saw the little cats leaning down and eating so peacefully. Okay, it was a cute sight to him. Sighing, he shifted his eyes back to Castiel, who still had that sad, long face going on. God, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt this man.

 

“Alright, alright.” Dean gave in. Castiel’s face lit up.

 

Dean was just about to leave the kitchen when he felt something pressing up his ankle. He looked down and saw a cat scratching his or hers back on Dean’s jeans.

 

“What the-,”

 

“Snowcone loves to scratch her back.” Castiel commented as if it was such a casual thing to say.

 

Dean chuckled. “You named this one ‘snowcone’?”

 

Castiel nodded as Dean leaned down and scratched behind Snowcone’s ear. She leaned into Dean and let out a little purr.

 

“Would you like to learn all their names?” Castiel asked as Snowcone trotted away.

 

“Yes, I would like to know the names of the cats I now share a home with.”

 

Castiel let out a little laugh and began pointing to each cat one by one, rattling off their names.

 

Dean couldn’t help but feel a little bit… lucky. Especially when Castiel began to passionately describe each cat’s quirky personality.

 

Dean knew he’d be standing in that kitchen for a long time but for some reason, it was worth it that day.


End file.
